nawticofandomcom-20200215-history
Ya Te Digo Podcast
YaTeDigo Podcast es un show creado por Miguel "Asher" Sandoval y Manuel "Tenedor" Perez. Creado el 24 de noviembre del 2013. Cuenta con mas de 200 programas, la mayoría de ellos en formato de audio y algunos especiales en vídeo. Regularmente se transmite los días lunes en la noche, aunque puede variar. La mejor manera de saberlo es checando el twitter de Tenedor. Se transmite por la plataforma de Mixlr y puede escucharse por medio de SoundCloud o iTunes. Los episodios pueden descargarse mediante iVoox. Descripción Un podcast neo liberal, temas de actualidad, teorías sin bases, materia fecal, confidencias de secundaria, entre muchos más. Staff -Miguel "Asher" Sandoval (co-host, casi todos los episodios, con excepción de 064-Tu Mama Es Tacaña) -Manuel "Tenedor" Perez (co-host, todos los episodios) -Mauricio Lechuga ("En las maquinas", mayoría de los episodios) -Mariano Latapi Di Carlo (Participante activo, apariciones esporádicas) Episodios YaTeDigo Podcast cuenta con más de 200 episodios, la mayoría se encuentran en la plataforma soundcloud y iTunes. También cuentan con algunos especiales en vídeo en su canal de Youtube = '000 - Beta' URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/000-beta '''Fecha de Emisión: '''24 de Noviembre de 2013 '''Alineación: *Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” *Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" *Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga *Invitado: Christian "Folken" Rodríguez Canciones que aparecen en el programa: *00:10:00 - 18+ - Forgiven *00:28:52 - Blood Orange - Chosen *00:44:30 - The Radio Dept - Keen On Boys Temas Principales: *00:19:28 - Mexicanos en Internet *00:25:34 - Selfie *00:39:27 - Halloween,Dia de Muertos, catrinaje *00:49:05 - Memes *01:03:38 - Privacidad Bestiario: *00:50:12 - Charro Fresa *00:52:10 - Godin Whatsappero '001 - Luisa' URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/001-luisa '''Fecha de Emisión: '''2 de Diciembre de 2013 '''Alineación: *Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” *Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" *Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga *Invitado: Christian "Folken" Rodríguez Canciones que aparecen en el programa: *00:17:23 - Ray Linch-Celestial Soda Pop *00:42:43 - Delegation-Oh Honey *01:07:12 - Blood Orange-Always Let U Down *01:50:00 - Jon Secada-Otro Dia Mas Sin Verte Temas Principales: *00:52:33 - Sección semanal: Neoliberalismo de la semana: Dron de Amazon *01:23:40 - Lugar de la Semana: Mikasa DF Bestiario: *00:03:40 - Travieso *00:23:25 - Ackbar *00:48:07 - La traviesa *01:37:00 - Señor Triceratops Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Porque querían nombre femenino y en la familia de Tenedor todos se llaman Luis '002 - Efrain' URL: https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/002-efrain Fecha de Emisión: '''9 de Diciembre de 2013 '''Alineación: *Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” *Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" *Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: *00:03:55 - Percy Faith-Yellow Days *00:23:36 - Luis Miguel-La Mentira *00:35:43 - Beach House-Irene *00:54:55 - Washed Out-New Theory *01:23:08 - Cántico Católico-Saber Que Vendrás Temas Principales: *00:11:50 - Calzado *00:27:50 - Análisis canción La Mentira *01:09:24 - Alberca Bestiario: *00:14:19 - Náuticos '003 - Mariano' URL: https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/003-mariano Fecha de Emisión: '''16 de Diciembre de 2013 '''Alineación: *Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” *Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" *Mariano Latapí Di Carlo “Punisher” *Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: *00:00:01 - Ducktales Theme Song *00:21:45 - Eco Shade-Fluorescent Nights *00:42:45 - The Alan Parsons Project-Sirius *01:19:40 - Marvin Berry & The Starlighters-Earth Angel (Back to the Future) *01:43:03 - Charly Garcia-Raros Peinados *01:58:14 - The Go-Betweens-Bachelor Kisses Temas Principales: *01:22:50 - El Neoliberalismo de la Semana: Ventas Nocturnas *01:53:28 - El Lugar de la Semana: Don Melchor en DF, tacos en Santa Tere Bestiario: *00:05:50 - Bunbury *01:00:00 - Los Chupe 004 - Navideño ft Sector Libertad URL: https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/004-navideno Fecha de Emisión: '''23 de Diciembre de 2013 '''Alineación: *Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” *Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" *Invitado: Luis Alberto Perez Martinez “Betito” *Público: Carlos Israel “Casper” *Público: El toca-jackson *Público: Ireri Canciones que aparecen en el programa: *00:00:01 - Mundo de Inglés De Disney *00:22:00 - Wham-Last Christmas *00:51:02 - Luis Aguile-Ven A Mi Casa Esta Navidad *01:31:37 - Mijares-Adeste Fideles *01:46:16 - John Williams-Home Alone Theme *02:00:55 - John Williams-Leaving Hogwarts Temas Principales: *00:05:10 - Navidad, regalos, Splinter a Casper *00:43:23 - Grinch, Intercambios *00:56:00 - Luis Aguile Bestiario: *00:15:05 - Señora Velociraptor *00:18:25 - El Ágil *00:28:10 - El Confiable *01:02:23 - El Turok '005 - Año Viejo' URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/005-anoviejo '''Fecha de Emisión: '''30 de Diciembre de 2013 '''Alineación: *Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” *Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" *Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga *Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” *Invitado: Daniel Mastretta *Invitada: Ophelia Pastrana *Público: Gaby Vero González *Público: Carlos Israel “Casper” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:19:40 - Emmanuel-Chica De Humo * 01:01:49 - The Isley Brothers-Footsteps in the Dark * 01:39:00 - Machinedrum-Don’t 1 2 Lose U * 02:03:38 - Groundislava-Cool Party * 02:34:52 - CMX-Tesserae Temas Principales: * 00:27:00 - Razón del propósito * 02:08:00 - Fin de año, propósitos más hechos Bestiario: *01:10:00 - El Shrek 006 - Doña Elvira URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/yatedigo-06-do-a-elvira '''Fecha de Emisión: '''6 de Enero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:18:58 - Crowded House-Don't Dream It's Over * 00:55:12 - Helios-First Dream Called Ocean * 01:52:23 - Azul Violeta-Sólo Soy * 02:15:40 - Scorpions-Wind Of Change Temas Principales: * 00:06:20 - Calzado * 00:25:05 - Leggin * 01:08:43 - El Público de los Choques * 01:17:40 - Los Calabozos del Alma * 01:32:50 - Mochila de Noche * 01:42:20 - Librero/Futon * 02:00:00 - Doña Elvira * 02:03:22 - El Juego de Ender Bestiario: *00:34:42 - La Guzman Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Abuela Materna de Asher y Manuel 007 - Zorrero URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/007-zorrero '''Fecha de Emisión: '''13 de Enero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechugaa Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:15:24 - Simply Red-Holding Back The Years * 00:42:08 - Boat Club-Nowhere * 00:56:30 - Underworld-Sola Sistim * 01:33:06 - Shine 2009-New Rules * 01:54:05 - Ending Mix Temas Principales: * 00:20:30 - Explicación Zorrero * 01:09:55 - Fumadores * 01:21:45 - Nachos y cine * 01:39:26 - Neoliberalismo de la Semana: Tarjetas de memoria SD Bestiario: * 00:08:25 - Turok * 00:30:50 - El Di Caprio * 01:29:27 - Shrek Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Es el apellido de su tío que tenía casa en Ajijic 008 - Lorenzo URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/008-lorenzo '''Fecha de Emisión: '''20 de Enero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:16:57 - Rudimental-Spoons * 00:33:45 - Blood Orange - Chamakay * 01:03:19 - Alejandra Guzman-Cuidado Con El Corazón * 01:43:10 - Teebs-Why Like This * 02:14:10 - Coyote Clean Up-This House Boat Is Making Me Sea Sick * 02:45:25 - Med-Can’t Hold On Temas Principales: * 00:24:40 - Comida aguada * 00:41:28 - NBA * 00:46:40 - Instagramers * 01:07:17 - Gimnasios de Proposito de año nuevo * 01:28:34 - Crossfit, Pilates * 01:50:18 - Geek en actualidad/pasado * 02:20:45 - Viaje a Guadalajara Bestiario: * 01:11:53 -La Guzman * 01:16:45 - Colunga * 01:56:00 - Amelie, Barrymore 009 - Laura URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/009-laura '''Fecha de Emisión: '''27 de Enero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí Di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:17:06 - The Radio Dept.-I Wanted You To Feel The Same * 00:28:22 - Warpaint-Drive * 00:57:29 - ATB - The Fields Of Love * 01:18:20 - Caetano Veloso-Cucurrucucu Paloma * 01:38:35 - Flying Lotus-An Xbox Killed My Dog * 01:56:47 - Christopher Cross-Arthur's theme(Best that you can do) Temas Principales: * 00:35:05 - Baño en casa ajena * 01:24:00 - Críticos de Películas de Redes Sociales Bestiario: * 00:14:33 - Señor Ackbar * 00:24:10 - Señor Alto 010 - Parque Gordásico URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/010-parquegordasico '''Fecha de Emisión: '''3 de Febrero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí Di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Discurso del desafuero de AMLO con música de Jurassic Park * 00:08:38 - Inicio de la Película Jurassic Park Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la película 011 - San Martin Caballero URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/011-sanmartincaballero '''Fecha de Emisión: '''10 de Febrero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:15:02 - Nujabes–Luv(sic) Part 2 * 00:37:49 - Bobby Brown-On Our Own * 01:00:03 - Tropic Of Cancer-A Color * 01:26:40 - Aurra-You And Me Tonight (Midnight Mix) * 02:23:55 - Barzin-Just More Drugs Temas Principales: * 00:46:00 - Minecraft * 01:11:40 - Los olores * 02:11:35 - Neoliberalismo de la Semana: Coca Light que regala McDonalds y Cinépolis Bestiario: * 00:51:00 - Travieso Tecnológico * 01:34:00 - Chillouteros * 02:16:22 - Señor Rana 012 - Su Majestad URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/012-sumajestad '''Fecha de Emisión: '''17 de Febrero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:15:22 - Washed Out-Weightless * 00:39:12 - Arcade Fire-Photograph * 01:22:09 - Bon Iver-Beth/Rest * 01:43:30 - Javier Solís-En Mi Viejo San Juan * 02:06:00 - King of Convenience-Cayman Islands Temas Principales: * 00:27:00 - El Reclamo Verdadero, Aburrido * 00:45:20 - Eventos Musicales Gamer * 01:08:20 - Diseñador Industrial * 01:49:10 - Su Majestad Jordan Bestiario: * 00:50:00 - El Intercambios, zephirotismo, el audífonos 013 - Jorge URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/013-jorge '''Fecha de Emisión: '''24 de Febrero de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:22:00 - When In Rome-The Promise * 00:44:06 - Mr President-Coco Jamboo * 01:30:43 - Luis Miguel-La Incondicional * 01:59:22 - Vamos Pastores Vamos Temas Principales: * 00:25:49 - Comida Godin * 00:34:00 - Fecalismo * 00:48:12 - Puebla * 01:10:10 - Creepypastas ** 01:10:15 - Carro Fantasma ** 01:22:15 - La foto del celular http://marcianosmx.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/foto_celular_creepy.jpg ** 01:29:40 - Escalofríos ** 01:36:28 - Se te subio el muerto Gaby Vero ** 02:03:00 - Historia hermana de Gaby Vero Notas: * Primer Episodio que Parece Urovoros 014 - Bill Smith URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/billsmith '''Fecha de Emisión: '''3 de Marzo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:19:49 - Luis Miguel-Suave * 00:35:50 - Drake-Over My Dead Body * 00:55:13 - George Michael-Kissing A Fool * 01:30:15 - Michael Jackson-Break Of Dawn * 01:58:58 - The Ocean Blue-Office Of A Busy Man Temas Principales: * 00:07:28 - Neoliberalismo de la semana: El nuevo Google Maps con Landmarks y Microsoft con viajes virtuales de 360° * 00:26:47 - La magia de Harry Potter * 00:47:05 - Videojuegos de deportes * 01:03:28 - Legalización de la marihuana * 01:36:05 - Festivales Musicales Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: La madre de Asher le dijo así a Will Smith 015 - Jeff Bridges URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/jeffbridges '''Fecha de Emisión: '''10 de Marzo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí Di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:18:12 - Laureano Brizuela-Amándote * 00:46:26 - Ramin Djawadi-Pacific Rim * 01:06:53 - Robin S -Show Me Love * 01:38:52 - Thalia-Sangre * 01:52:30 - A Flock Of Seagulls-Space Age Love Song Temas Principales: * 00:03:45 - Houston * 00:22:50 - Comida en México * 00:34:30 - Muebles * 00:51:15 - Películas y series 016 - Bib Fortuna URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/bib-fortuna '''Fecha de Emisión: '''17 de Marzo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Intro De Alf * 00:12:16 - Antonio Carlos Jobim- Chega De Saudade * 00:41:08 - Dam Funk-Hood Pass Intact * 01:09:02 - John Williams-Han Solo And The Princess * 01:37:50 - Banks - Brain * 01:56:18 - Claude Debussy-Claire De Lune Temas Principales: * 00:08:30 - El aborto * 00:21:13 - Recomendación comida: Hamburguesas Grizzly * 00:26:26 - Las revistas coleccionables * 00:37:38 - Busqueda de departamento de Tenedor en CDMX * 01:13:26 - Bib Fortuna * 01:30:52 - El destino visita a Asher, perder tarjetas antes de viaje * 01:45:00 - Recomendacion videojuego: Nidhogg Bestiario: * 00:52:45 - Papá Google * 01:13:27 - Bib Fortuna Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Por el personaje de Star Wars ayudante de Java 017 - Mauricio Alejandro URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/mauricio-alejandro '''Fecha de Emisión: '''24 de Marzo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:23:45 - Jessie Ware-Wildest Moments * 00:42:47 - Fur-Clears Throat * 01:07:33 - Letting Up Despite Great Faults-The Colors Aren’t You Or Me * 01:27:57 - Khonnor-A Little Secret * 01:57:19 - Fat Jon-Backseat Anonymous Temas Principales: * 00:08:05 - Carlos Albert contra Aguirre, Lavolpe * 00:18:24 - Perros * 00:28:32 - El Baile * 00:47:32 - Viaje Asher a California * 00:58:11 - La Papada * 01:21:15 - Barras de fútbol Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Por ser grabado en la casa de Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga 018 - El RPG URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/el-rpg '''Fecha de Emisión: '''31 de Marzo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Intro: Salvados Por La Campana * 00:23:30 - Club 8 - We’re Simple Minds * 01:07:27 - Control Machete-Amnesia * 01:43:54 - Depeche Mode-Useless * 02:54:52 - Creedence-Have You Ever Seen The Rain? Temas Principales: * 00:32:12 - Historia Tarjeta clonada de Urovoros en Estafeta * 00:46:24 - La realidad de los diamantes * Creepypastas ** 00:56:11 - Pokemon Negro ** 01:56:28 - Los Retratos ** 02:01:35 - La Ventana (Michoacán) ** 02:09:40 - Juego del voyeur ** 02:11:30 - Tesoros ** 02:16:55 - Audio: Voz de los cuervos/Violador de California ** 02:24:40 - Caída ** 02:27:27 - I have the body of a pig!"-"¡Tengo el cuerpo de un cerdo! ** 02:29:38 - Ataúdes ** 02:32:52 - La cena está lista ** 02:34:10 - La última fotografía de Charlie Noonan ** 02:37:30 - Mangas de Junji Ito EarthBound/La silla humana/Red Turtlenek ** 02:48:20 - Historia del perro de Gargamel * 01:30:56 - Lawrence de Arabia, desiertos en videojuegos Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Por ser grabado en la casa de Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga 019 - Pedro, Pablo y Paco URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/pedro-pablo-y-paco '''Fecha de Emisión: '''7 de Abril de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Fey-Tu Mi Complemento Coppel Canada * 00:16:06 - Yasunori Mitsuda-Secret Of The Forest * 00:50:19 - Boat Club-Always Away * 01:12:56 - Maná-Te Lloré Un Río * 01:48:38 - Underworld-Best Mamgu Ever * 02:21:16 - Blood Orange - Sutphin Boulevard Temas Principales: * 00:22:22 - Vacaciones * 00:34:15 - Viajar con amigos * 00:41:45 - Viaje a Manzanillo, Villa Cecilia * 01:01:21 - Viajes en familia * 01:59:28 - El Lavismo Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Tributo a los creadores de la risa en vacaciones 020 - Pacific Rim URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/020-pacific-rim '''Fecha de Emisión: '''14 de Abril de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí Di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Christian "Folken" Rodríguez * Invitado: Pablo Pailles “Señor Pixel” o “Yoshi” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:08:36 - Inicio de la Película Pacific Rim Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la película 021 - El Pato Pascual URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/el-pato-pascual '''Fecha de Emisión: '''21 de Abril de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Luis Alberto Perez Martinez “Betito” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Vive Sin Drogas-New Four * 00:10:42 - Alejandro Fernandez-Brumas * 00:34:11 - MMOTHS-Heart * 00:47:47 - Christina Aguilera-Genio Atrapado * 01:28:12 - Drake ft JAY Z-Pound Cake * 02:09:43 - Spice Girls-Say You'll Be There Temas Principales: * 00:16:50 - Carne Asada en las Afueras * 00:53:50 - Semana Santa * 01:49:30 - Instagrameros Bestiario: * 00:05:40 - El Enfiestado, mencionan Señor Ganondorf, Don Cuclillas * 01:41:10 - Amiga Chupitos, Expansorman * 01:45:25 - Ben Quadinaros 022 - La Niña URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/la-nina '''Fecha de Emisión: '''30 de Abril de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Flos Mariae-Busca La Verdad * 00:18:18 - The Radio Dept-Every Time * 00:48:40 - La Ley-1-800 DUAL * 01:05:16 - Beach House-The Hours * 01:46:42 - Nightcrawlers-Push The Feeling On * 02:06:35 - Freak Power-Song #6 Temas Principales: * 00:21:20 - Caso Ricardo Lavolpe acoso * 00:35:02 - Viajes de trabajo,E3 * 00:57:00 - Anfitrión de fiesta, comida * 01:09:42 - Dia del niño/del trabajo * 01:38:55 - Viajes en avión * 01:50:48 - Tenis 023 - No soy Miguel... ¡soy Michael! URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/no-soy-miguel-soy-michael '''Fecha de Emisión: '''5 de Mayo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Simpsons-Lisa It’s Your Birthday * 00:20:30 - Lesley Gore-It's My Party * 00:58:20 - Luis Miguel-Solo Tú * 01:14:08 - Magneto-Vuela Vuela * 01:18:38 - Gipsy Kings-Moorea * 01:58:00 - Modal Soul-Music Is Ours * 02:17:00 - Cepillín-Las Mañanitas Temas Principales: * 00:53:10 - Buscando Departamento para Lechuga * 01:23:30 - Festejo de Asher Bestiario: * 00:23:30 - El Sin-Rumbo 024 - Walt Disney URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/walt-disney '''Fecha de Emisión: '''12 de Mayo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” * Invitado: Franz Chinchot Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Yo Ho A Pirate’s Life For Me * 00:29:00 - La Bella y la Bestia-Nuestro Huésped * 01:28:43 - Randy Newman-You've Got A Friend In Me(Piano) * 02:03:49 - The Haunted Mansion-Other Morley Music * 02:52:45 - Lion King-I Just Can't Wait To Be King Temas Principales: * 00:12:00 - Historia de Walt Disney * 00:38:09 - Trámites para el viaje * 00:55:15 - Historias en Aeropuertos * 01:08:15 - El viaje en avión * 01:32:58 - Primer día en el parque * 02:40:49 - Creepypasta: La muerte de Deborah Stone * 02:43:40 - Experiencia Urovoros ride de Monsters Inc Notas: * Disneylanders #01 025 - Oswald The Lucky Rabbit URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/oswald-the-lucky-rabbit '''Fecha de Emisión: '''19 de Mayo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Franz Chinchot Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:28:31 - Walt Disney-Enchanted Tiki Room * 01:20:45 - Michael Jackson-Another Part Of Me * 02:06:28 - World Of Color * 02:52:48 - Various Artist-A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Make Temas Principales: * 00:11:38 - Historia de creación del parque * 00:24:34 - Continuamos en el parque * 00:34:20 - Main Street * 02:09:30 - California Adventure Notas: * Disneylanders #02 026 - El Vagabundo URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/el-vagabundo '''Fecha de Emisión: '''26 de Mayo de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Lagrimita-La Balada Del Vagabundo * 00:21:04 - Lucero-Vete Con Ella * 00:50:11 - Linkin Park ft. Jay Z- Numb (Encore) * 01:20:06 - Tropic of Cancer-Be Brave * 01:56:58 - Roisin Murphy-Overpowered * 02:29:50 - Facundo Cabral-Pobrecito Mi Patrón Temas Principales: * 00:30:42 - El Vagabundo (perros adoptados) * 00:48:00 - Novelas de las 5 * 00:55:22 - Comidas regionales: Tacos Charlie en Sur, mejor Suadero * 01:27:18 - Primer encuentro de Asher con un bule Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Por la canción la Balada del Vagabundo de Lagrimita 027 - Jack Tretton URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/jack-tretton '''Fecha de Emisión: '''2 de Junio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Caballo Dorado-Payaso De Rodeo * 00:10:30 - Com Truise-Brokendate * 00:29:00 - The Whitest Boy Alive-Golden Cage * 01:02:30 - Clams Casino-I’m God * 01:33:47 - The Whitest Boy Alive-Don’t Give Up * 02:05:33 - Alejandro Fernández-Invierno * 02:30:50 - Santo & Johnny-And I Love Her Temas Principales: * 00:16:10 - E3 * 00:45:06 - Matrimonio Bostoniano * 01:28:00 - Comida * 01:55:10 - X-Men y películas de superhéroes * 02:09:30 - Cantantes 028 - Carlos Hernández URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/carlos-hernandez '''Fecha de Emisión: '''16 de Junio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Soy Tan Sutil-Remix Me Amarraron Como Puerco * 00:15:49 - Yumi Zouma-Salka Gets Her Hopes Up * 00:48:00 - Blood Orange- I'm Sorry We Lied * 01:06:10 - Double-The Captain Of Her Heart * 01:52:18 - Kali Uchis-You Just Wanna Stay * 02:19:20 - Foreigner-I Want To Know What Love Is Temas Principales: * 00:09:00 - Viaje a Disneyland * 00:20:15 - Partido de la Selección en el mundial y cómo se vive en México * 00:59:00 - Continua resumen de viaje de Urovoros Bestiario: * 00:53:12 - El Billaro Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Confusión del nombre de Asher por MVS 029 -Spirit R/T verde URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/spirit-rt-verde2 '''Fecha de Emisión: '''23 de Junio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Beijo-Earth, Wind and Fire * 00:12:45 - Selena-Amor Prohibido * 00:34:08 - Elton John-Sacrifice * 01:06:35 - Los Angeles Azules-17 Años * 01:32:10 - REO Speedwagon-Keep On Loving You * 01:54:10 - Marta Sánchez-Desesperada * 02:20:28 - Locomía-R S M (Rumba Samba Mambo) Temas Principales: * 00:16:00 - Historia del “Baño de los Pajaritos” del abuelo de Asher * 00:16:50 - Historia del Fantasma de la Panadería familiar * 00:20:00 - Mundial de fútbol * 00:54:10 - Mexicano que se aventó del crucero en Brasil * 01:11:15 - Historia TV descompuesta de Asher * Creepypastas ** 00:41:40 - Casa abuelo prometida de Uro ** 01:35:30 - Mujer que se golpea maquillándose ** 01:39:20 - Hombre que se le aparece en sueños ** 01:43:15 - Tiburón Blanco muerto por otro animal 030 - Back to the Future URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/back-to-the-future '''Fecha de Emisión: '''30 de Junio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Rolando Cedillo Caballero “Rollman” * Invitado: Diego Mastretta Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:05:35 - Inicio de la Película Back to the Future Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la Película 031 - Reggie Miller URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/reggie-miller '''Fecha de Emisión: '''7 de Julio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Pelea hermanos Garza Mercado * 00:23:27 - Korallreven-Comin’ Closer * 01:04:57 - Alejandra Guzmán-Llama Por Favor * 01:49:15 - Lenny Kravitz-Thinking Of You * 02:11:40 - Stevie Wonder-I Just Called To Say I Love You Temas Principales: * 00:28:10 - Popodcast * 01:36:30 - Lo Caro de Vivir Bestiario: * 00:41:00 - Pareja de la Guzmán: el toreto | El mariscos | El docucolor 032 - Rubén León URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/032-rub-n-le-n '''Fecha de Emisión: '''14 de Julio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:27:32 - The Sacados-Pensando En Esa Chica * 00:57:57 - Washed Out-Great Escape * 01:19:37 - Blood Orange ft Skepta-High Street * 01:51:26 - Crosses-The Epilogue * 02:19:34 - Michael Jackson-Loving You * 02:31:25 - Britney Spears-From The Bottom Of My Broken Heart Temas Principales: * 00:00:01 - Intro con Rubén León * 00:12:40 - Grito homofóbico en estadios * 00:34:55 - El Bullying y Deportes en escuela * 01:02:53 - Conciertos y su organización * 01:26:17 - Wallpapers de celular * 01:36:56 - Sección Rincón Pitero: Calzado y calcetines * 01:57:05 - Tabú de hablar de dinero Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Nombre del Episodio: Rubén León que se parece a Lupe Esparza 033 - Scottie URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/scottie '''Fecha de Emisión: '''21 de Julio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Luis Y Julian-El Corrido Del Mion * 00:16:24 - Nebula 3-Viewpoint * 00:43:03 - Magneto-La Puerta Del Colegio * 01:08:42 - The Ocean Blue-Ballerina Out Of Control * 01:35:48 - Zero 7-In The Waiting Line * 02:06:02 - Juan Gabriel-Hasta Que Te Conocí Temas Principales: * 00:23:42 - Cerillos en supermercados * 00:36:45 - Carrilla en el trabajo * 00:40:30 - Rincón Pitero: La Cara de Angustia * 00:58:35 - Bautizo Charro * 01:17:05 - El Torteo (pre-noviazgo) * 01:46:50 - Campañas traídas a México * 02:14:10 - Neoliberalismo de la Semana: Todos los Simpson estarán en línea Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: En Honor a Scottie Pippen 034 - Christian "Folken" Rodríguez URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/folkensio '''Fecha de Emisión: '''28 de Julio de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Invitado: Christian "Folken" Rodríguez * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - N/A * 00:20:18 - Alphaville-Forever Young * 00:41:30 - Moenia-Manto Estelar * 01:02:28 - Luis Miguel-Mucho Corazón * 01:27:37 - Alejandro Fernández-Brumas Temas Principales: * 01:10:48 - Que cambia por tener hijos Bestiario: * 00:30:00 - Las Castro 035 - Master Ortiz de Pinedo URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/035-master-ortiz '''Fecha de Emisión: '''4 de Agosto de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Intro Dr. Cándido Pérez * 00:10:06 - The Strokes-You Only Live Once * 00:39:09 - Tom Tom Club-Genius Of Love * 01:11:23 - Marcia Aitken-I’m Still In Love With You * 01:36:07 - Climie Fisher-Love Changes (Everything) * 01:58:26 - The Radio Dept-I Don’t Like It Like This Temas Principales: * 00:13:58 - Cigarros y fumadores * 00:17:25 - Razones por las que se deja de hablar la gente * 00:22:12 - Diseño Gráfico y publicidad * 01:26:00 - Rincón Pitero de la Semana: Gente que ponía las partes de las latas en la visera * 01:48:20 - Cereales Bestiario: * 00:53:35 - Los Exquisitos 036 - Mago Richard URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/036-mago-richard '''Fecha de Emisión: '''11 de Agosto de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Invitado: Carlos Israel “Casper” * Invitado: Luis Alberto Perez Martinez “Betito” * Invitado: José Armando Reynoso “Bola” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Los Telerines-A Dormir * 00:13:29 - Blue Swede-Hooked On A Feeling * 00:44:08 - Contriva-Shadow * 01:10:05 - George Michael-Desafinado * 01:42:36 - 10CC-I’m Not In Love * 02:22:40 - Gustavo Cerati-Alma Temas Principales: * 00:09:45 - Mochileros y sus estilos * 00:26:15 - El Fundismo * 00:53:05 - Evolución de los fumadores * 01:01:14 - Opiniones de la gente por cualquier suceso * 01:15:09 - Sección Las Mañas de Pyme: Pedir huellas en hojas en blanco * 01:27:58 - Retén de Salvando Vidas “Torito” y más historias de Policías * 01:49:04 - El Rincón Pitero: La Licorería * 02:07:20 - La Desconfianza en Relaciones Bestiario: * 00:48:05 - Soul Reaver/Raziel 037 - El Regreso de Jafar URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/el-regreso-de-jafar '''Fecha de Emisión: '''18 de Agosto de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:13:43 - Backstreet Boys-Nunca Te Haré Llorar * 00:41:58 - Roberto Carlos-Tengo Que Olvidar * 01:05:48 - Mecano-Cruz De Navajas * 01:58:42 - Massive Attack-Protection * 02:30:35 - The Radio Dept-1995 Temas Principales: * 00:04:05 - Star Wars: Anakin * 00:20:17 - Lluvias e Inundaciones * 00:24:34 - El RPG de Lechuga y su departamento * 00:31:54 - Asher dejando el refresco * 00:48:17 - Familias funcionales * 01:12:35 - Sección las Mañas Pyme: Perder antigüedad por dejar de pagar al seguro * 01:43:30 - Comida y restaurantes Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Regreso de Lechuga a los Controles 038 - Organista de Birrieria URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/038-organista-de-birrieria '''Fecha de Emisión: '''28 de Agosto de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Pablo Pailles “Señor Pixel” o “Yoshi” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:33:30 - Billo’s Caracas Boys-Pasito Tun Tun * 00:59:34 - Luis Miguel-Esa Niña * 01:24:16 - Blink 182-I Miss You * 01:49:34 - Ray Lynch-The Oh Of Pleasure * 02:19:49 - Spice Girls-Too Much Temas Principales: * 00:14:54 - Jugueterías de antaño y juguetes * 00:20:10 - Cumpleaños de Asher en McDonalds * 00:40:10 - El Regreso a Clases * 01:06:02 . Plática de Taxi * 01:33:00 - Traer Suelto * 01:44:00 - KFC Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Los músicos de restaurantes 039 - Doña Pola URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/dona-pola '''Fecha de Emisión: '''1 de Septiembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Intro NBA Jam Super Nintendo * 00:25:03 - Starship-Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now * 01:00:58 - Shlohmo ft How To Dress Well-Don’t Say No * 01:41:48 - Kaoma-Lambada * 02:14:22 - Years & Years-Take Shelter * 02:36:00 - Jessie Ware-Want Your Feeling Temas Principales: * 00:10:00 - Leak de fotos de celebridades en iCloud * Creepypastas ** 00:30:15 - Maniquí de una tienda “Pascualita” en Chihuahua ** 00:36:20 - PT (Silent Hill Demo) ** 00:44:02 - Pesadillas ** 01:10:05 - Experimento ruso del sueño ** 01:46:28 - Experimento para contactar a Dios ** 02:11:15 - Historia Asher y “Piano” ** 02:20:30 - Películas, Eraserhead de David Lynch, A Man Behind the Sun, Aguirre, der Zorn Gottes, Alien, Skippy de Norman Taurog ** 02:29:35 - Historia del depa de Urovoros ** 02:32:20 - Señora Esquizofrénica 040 - Donaho Studios presents Brutus & Balzaak URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/brutus-balzaak '''Fecha de Emisión: '''13 de Septiembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:13:04 - Inicio de la Película Gentlemen Broncos Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la Película 041 - Lin May URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/041-lin-may '''Fecha de Emisión: '''29 de Septiembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Público: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:02:23 - Death In Vegas-Girls * 00:27:08 - Bobby McFerrin-Don’t Worry Be Happy * 00:57:52 - Michael Bolton-A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes * 01:17:10 - Bill Murray-More Than This * 01:52:13 - My Bloody Valentine-Sometimes * 02:15:00 - The Jesus And Mary Chain-Just Like Honey Temas Principales: * 00:06:30 - Anécdotas de Asher de Japón * 00:36:56 - Retraso de Vuelo en Houston * 00:45:53 - Comida Japonesa * 01:31:22 - Hiroshima Memorial 042 - Luis Anaya URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/042-luis-anaya '''Fecha de Emisión: '''6 de Octubre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Nota: Reportero David Cuellar (Azteca) que se hunde en inundación Tlalnepantla * 00:18:03 - Cristian Castro-Nunca Voy A Olvidarte * 00:47:14 - The Radio Dept-Death To Fascism * 01:06:49 - Erlend Øye-Bad Guy Now * 01:32:19 - Fixers-Iron Deer Dream * 02:02:35 - Massive Attack-Splitting The Atom * 02:23:27 - CHVRCHES-The Mother We Share Temas Principales: * 00:27:24 - Camas * 00:40:30 - Despertadas tarde * 00:53:20 - Historia Tenedor, y las caídas * 01:17:50 - Tema de la Semana: Las Plazas Piteras Bestiario: * 01:51:30 - Niño Alien Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Taller Mecánico Anaya enfrente de la Panadería familiar 043 - Yakult URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/yakult '''Fecha de Emisión: '''13 de Octubre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Carlos Israel “Casper” * Invitado: Claudio Quiroz * Invitado: Franz Chinchot * Invitado: El Coca * Invitado: Christian "Folken" Rodríguez Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Galaga * 00:24:32 - Everything But The Girl-Five Fathoms * 00:59:18 - Zack Austin-No One Like You (Nujabes Tribute) * 01:41:02 - Nujabes-The Space Between Two Worlds * 02:18:24 - Nujabes-Beat Laments The World * 02:55:42 - Haruka Nakamura ft Uyama Hiroto-Faure Temas Principales: * 00:10:45 - Consejos viajar a Japón: Boletos * 00:32:45 - Pago de JR Pass, traslados, WiFi * 00:47:40 - Viaje en Primera Clase de Chinchot * 01:04:30 - Llegada a Japón, diferencias culturales * 01:46:48 - Planeando Itinerario * 02:23:38 - Museo Ghibli 044 - Aquí Espantan con Rafael Inclán URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/aqui-espantan '''Fecha de Emisión: '''20 de Octubre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Akumajou Densetsu-Epitaph * 00:19:44 - Yoko Shimomura-Out Of Phase * 00:54:47 - Resident Evil-Safe Haven * 01:50:07 - Konami Kukeiha Club-The Day Of Night * 02:09:27 - Dino Crisis-Save Room Temas Principales: * Creepypastas ** 00:13:58 - La Chica en la Fotografía ** 00:24:48 - Las vías del tren ** 00:29:53 - Cavernicola ** 00:36:14 - Amor Maternal ** 00:41:05 - La Pasajera en puente de Zapotlanejo ** 00:43:47 - Portal 2 ** 00:52:34 - Majoras Mask ** 01:10:18 - Libro de Arena de Borges ** 01:33:05 -Ella no es mi esposa ** 01:58:40 - Asher y Gaby vero ** 02:12:40 - Bed Time 045 - Las Señoras Jabba URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/senorasjabba '''Fecha de Emisión: '''27 de Octubre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:17:11 - Sean Paul-I'm Still in Love with You * 00:46:37 - Jessie Ware-Share It All * 01:22:55 - Nightmare Before Christmas-Jack’s Lament * 01:49:24 - La Unión-Lobo-Hombre En París * 02:07:52 - Guns N' Roses-Knockin' On Heaven's Door Temas Principales: * 00:26:45 - Series de Televisión * 01:26:58 - Catrinas * 01:40:27 - Neoliberalismo de la Semana: Jet Puffed Mallow Bits, Nieve con Nitrógeno * 01:46:10 - Mejores Postres DF Bestiario: * 00:04:05 - Señora Jabba 046 - Angélica Rivera URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/senorasjabba '''Fecha de Emisión: '''19 de Noviembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Entrevista a Angélica Rivera * 00:19:28 - 18+ - Forgiven (Repetido Beta) * 00:48:49 - Porter Robinson-Sad Machine * 01:32:30 - Alejandro Fernández-A La Vera Del Camino * 02:21:54 - Milosh-You Make Me Feel * 02:43:04 - Kings Of Convenience-Scars On Land Temas Principales: * 00:04:28 - Críticas a Primera Dama * 00:26:26 - Twitter para comerciales * 00:55:14 - Temas Políticos Varios * 01:39:42 - El Malvavisco Mexicano * 01:48:00 - La Caída de Sonrics, dulces de antaño * 01:57:13 - Galletas y Papas Neoliberales * 02:07:58 - Preparados de papas 047 - Farmacias Guadalajara URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/farmacias-guadalajara '''Fecha de Emisión: '''24 de Noviembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” * Invitado: Iván Zaragoza Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Comercial Farmacia Guadalajara * 00:18:45 - Shaggy-It Wasn’t Me * 00:51:32 - Ricardo Montaner-Me Va A Extrañar * 01:23:52 - Bryan Adams-Todo Lo Que Hago, Lo Hago Por Ti * 02:10:57 - Coldplay-Trouble * 02:32:34 - Hanson-Weird Temas Principales: * 00:22:54 - Farmacias Guadalajara * 00:34:22 - Colores y útiles escolares * 00:43:00 - Bullying * 01:03:15 - Cambio en Logos * 01:18:02 - Comida Japonesa tropicalizada * 01:29:27 - El Taco de Cochinada, y ranking de los mejores tacos * 01:47:22 - Historias Piteras * 02:15:50 - Nachos de Guacamole 048 - Sobrino de Ángeles Mastretta URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/048-sobrino-de-angeles-mastretta '''Fecha de Emisión: '''1 de Diciembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Daniel Mastretta * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Comercial Del Fuerte * 00:15:55 - Chicane-Don’t Give Up * 00:41:09 - Belanova-Arena * 01:03:30 - Ana Torroja-Como Sueñan Las Sirenas * 01:44:15 - Enrique Iglesias-No Llores Por Mí * 02:17:10 - Sugar Ray-Someday Temas Principales: * 00:29:35 - Muerte de Chespirito * 00:49:50 - Historia neoliberal de Asher * 01:08:20 - Historia de Hospital de Mastretta * 01:22:40 - Mijares * 01:34:40 - Relaciones entre maestro-alumno * 01:51:30 - Autos Familiares Bestiario: * 00:05:15 - Los Diglett 049 - Cambiando el Destino URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/cambiando-destino '''Fecha de Emisión: '''15 de Diciembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Anuncio de película de Magneto “Cambiando el Destino” * 00:15:30 - Magneto-Cambiando el Destino * 00:42:05 - Boys Town Gang-Can’t Take My Eyes Off You * 01:20:55 - Shakira-Moscas en la Casa * 01:47:38 - Barry White-You’re The First, The Last, My Everything * 02:08:06 - Sin Bandera-Kilometros Temas Principales: * 00:23:05 - Programas de TV mexicana * 00:28:50 - Las Vegas * 00:33:40 - Uber * 00:59:50 - Las Fiestas * 01:26:20 - Shakirismo * 01:35:52 - Viaje Terrestre Notas: * Nombre del Programa: Magneto en película de cambiando el destino YTD Navideño URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/navideno '''Fecha de Emisión: '''22 de Diciembre de 2014 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros * Invitado: Enrique Legorreta * Invitado: Franz Chinchot Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Luis Aguilé-Ven A Mi Casa Esta Navidad * 00:16:21 - Villancicos-Ven A Cantar * 00:55:26 - Luis Miguel-Blanca Navidad * 01:54:09 - Wham-Last Christmas * 02:26:23 - Mario Bros 64-Snow Mountain * 02:55:18 - Frozen-Let It Go Temas Principales: * 00:08:14 - VIajes en Auto * 00:20:37 - Baños y Bidets * 00:29:42 - Vestimenta de Navidad * 00:38:00 - Cena y Recalentado * 00:59:50 - Navidad fuera de casa * 01:21:35 - Popopastas * 01:28:12 - Navidad en el trabajo * 01:39:20 - Regalos Navideños, historia de Asher * 02:09:32 - Películas de Navidad * 02:29:33 - Intercambios 049.5 - Zurdo Vera URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/zurdo-vera '''Fecha de Emisión: '''5 de Enero de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Draco Flores-Los Raperos Tambien Lloran * 00:18:50 - John Maus-Bennington * 00:52:26 - Irán Castillo-Yo Por Él * 01:19:15 - Teams-Oneworld * 01:51:46 - Ragazzi-Veneno * 02:10:42 - N/A Temas Principales: * 00:15:25 - Recomendación Comida: Hot Dogs Zurdo Vera en Guadalajara * 00:29:26 - Corredor Cultural en Expiatorio * 00:36:05 - Año Nuevo * 01:05:40 - Teoría: El 1ero es más deprimente que el 25 * 01:09:55 - Enfermedades * 01:26:52 - Regalos de Navidad y Reyes * 01:37:05 - Anécdotas Piteras 050 - Blade Runner URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/bladerunner '''Fecha de Emisión: '''19 de Enero de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Miguel Angel Garro "Androide" Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:13:50 - Inicio de la Película Blade Runner Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la película 051 - Barbaján de Stratus URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/barbajandestratus '''Fecha de Emisión: '''26 de Enero de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Daniel Mastretta Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Comercial Añejo de Bacardí Rubén Moya * 00:30:37 - Lynda-Maldita Timidez * 01:01:32 - Alejandra Guzman-Hacer El Amor Con Otro * 01:29:36 - Maná-El Reloj Cucú * 02:15:16 - Moenia-Ni Tú Ni Nadie * 02.42.14 - The Offspring-Pretty Fly (For A White Guy) Temas Principales: * 00:09:34 - Coca Cola * 00:13:52 - Carta de crítica de un fan * 00:44:52 - Popopastas * 01:10:16 - Salsa Valentina * 01:13:48 - Policías * 01:35:58 - Ida al Oxxo en la mañana Bestiario: * 00:12:15 - Don Donatello * 01:59:21 - Don Domingo 052 - Discotecas Aguilar URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/discotecas-aguilar '''Fecha de Emisión: '''9 de Febrero de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Marquitos-La Venganza del Queso * 00:40:46 - Los Temerarios-Ven Porque Te Necesito * 01:12:24 - Valentín Elizalde-Mi Amante * 01:46:06 - Ricky Martin-Fuego De Noche, Nieve De Dia * 02:24:38 - Vicente Fernández-Lástima Que Seas Ajena * 02:40:01 - Luis Miguel-Hasta Que Me Olvides Temas Principales: * 00:45:20 - Crítica de oyentes del Podcast * 01:02:35 - Amores de Primaria * 01:17:26 - Doblaje de películas y nostalgia * 01:31:24 - Carta de fan * 01:54:24 - Preguntas del grupo Yatedigordos * 02:09:20 - Historias de Autos levantados Bestiario: * 00:27:42 - El DuermoLimpio 053 - Tu Mascota Fiel URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/tu-mascota-fiel '''Fecha de Emisión: '''16 de Febrero de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:18:31 - Wiz Khalifa-Never Been * 00:56:32 - Vicente Fernández-Para Siempre * 01:14:16 - Deftones-My Own Summer * 01:48:19 - Mount Kimbie-Home Recording * 02:13:50 - Laura Pausini-La Soledad Temas Principales: * 00:06:10 - Películas, Marvel * 00:22:24 - KFC y Comida Rápida de EUA * 00:26:43 - Prioridades ajenas a las básicas * 00:47:07 - Ubers * 01:01:10 - Lugar más deprimente para comer * 01:18:44 - Popopastas * 01:30:40 - Star Wars Episodio VII * 02:00:22 - Amiibos 054 - La Glorieta Del Charro URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/laglorietadelcharro '''Fecha de Emisión: '''23 de Febrero de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:25:02 - Bronco-El Sheriff De Chocolate * 00:44:25 - Cartel De Santa-La Pelotona * 01:20:23 - Dam-Funk-Night Stroll * 01:50:23 - Selena-Como La Flor * 02:25:08 - Ricky Martin-Perdido Sin Ti Temas Principales: * 00:04:14 - Premios Oscar * 00:28:20 - Disciplina en tu vida * 00:54:48 - Acampadas * 01:28:40 - El Neoliberalismo de la semana: La Ciel Sifón * 01:33:39 - Historias de trabajo * 01:58:44 - Psicólogos * 02:09:50 - ¿Que es Relevante? Bestiario: * 01:04:43 - El Loungero 055 - El Tuca Ferreti URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/055-el-tuca-ferreti '''Fecha de Emisión: '''9 de Marzo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - 60 años y prótesis y lo hago mejor que ustedes! * 00:24:12 - Avril Lavigne-I’m With You * 00:53:08 - Mree-Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts) * 01:22:08 - King Of Lion-Knocked Up * 01:46:27 - Seiji Yokoyama-Cygnus Warrior Of Ice * 02:16:03 - F.R. David-Words Don't Come Easy * 02:30:33 - Madonna-What It Feels Like For A Girl Temas Principales: * 00:01:02 - Historia Tía de Asher escuchando YTD * 00:11:15 - Leak de Patreon * 00:28:05 - El Avrilavignismo * 00:34:20 - Feeling Fat * 00:44:30 - Tuca Ferreti * 01:13:10 - Dormir con Pantalón * 01:31:10 - ¿Que es Nawtico? * 01:53:12 - El Tú/Usted Bestiario: * 01:02:58 - El Útil 056 - Acapulco, Cuerpo y Alma URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/056-acapulco-cuerpo-y-alma '''Fecha de Emisión: '''16 de Marzo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Intro Radio en el Cine * 00:19:57 - Berlin-Take My Breath Away * 00:59:55 - The Radio Dept.-We Climb the Wired Fences * 01:37:12 - Enigma-Return to Innocence * 01:53:38 - Q Lazzarus-Goodbye Horses * 02:12:58 - The Beloved-Sweet Harmony Temas Principales: * 00:15:20 - Cosas que nos parecen obvias * 00:50:20 - Orinar en alberca * 01:05:45 - Bañarte en Bungalow, historias de Acapulco * 01:28:10 - Regaños de Padres * 01:41:46 - Fiesta en casa * 01:57:30 - Escupiendo Palabras/Más historias náuticas Bestiario: * 00:41:07 - El Chiquiantrero 057 - Chelis...tienes contrato URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd057-chelis-tienes-contrato '''Fecha de Emisión: '''23 de Marzo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Chelis * 00:27:25 - Juan Luis Guerra-Burbujas de Amor * 00:50:00 - Starship-Sara * 01:19:14 - U2-Stay (Faraway, So Close!) * 02:02:16 - Kings of Convenience-Gold for the Price of Silver * 02:24:42 - Guns N' Roses-November Rain Temas Principales: * 00:18:53 - Series de Netflix * 00:40:02 - Narradores deportivos* * 00:54:25 - La Tristeza * 01:30:12 - Harry Potter * 01:45:38 - Carros con Calcas Bestiario: * 01:47:31 - Killbilero 058 - Semana Santa URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-058-semana-santa '''Fecha de Emisión: '''30 de Marzo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:01 - Intro de Robin Hood Animada * 00:33:40 - Demos Gracias al Señor * 01:16:32 - Andrea Bocelli & Celine Dion - The Prayer * 01:47:42 - La Espiga Dorada * 02:41:02 - Nadie te Ama Como Yo Temas Principales: * 00:10:24 - Problemas de Gordos * 00:22:20 - Compras en Target * 00:38:15 - Religión y Semana Santa * 01:08:18 - Cena para pedir la mano * 01:21:05 - Vecino * Creepypastas ** 01:54:48 - La Gallina Degollada, Horacio Quiroga ** 02:13:02 - El Hijo, Horacio Quiroga ** 02:24:38 - Miel Silvestre, Horacio Quiroga 059 - El Que Se Excita Pierde URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-059-el-que-se-excita-pierde '''Fecha de Emisión: '''13 de Abril de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:48 - Larry Donas-El Donero Loco De Amor * 00:26:15 - Kindness-House * 00:49:40 - Blood Orange-Bad Girls * 01:24:27 - Chromatics-Lady * 01:51:02 - Goldroom - Fifteen (feat Chela) * 02:10:58 - Mree-Fame Temas Principales: * 00:20:32 - Historias de Vuelos * 00:30:58 - Elevador de Lechuga * 00:40:17 - Los Apodos * 00:59:22 - El Humor * 01:19:27 - El Tráeme * 01:40:00 - Star Wars Day * 01:56:14 - Wiki YaTeDigo 060 - Rocío Banquells y Mijares URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/060-rocio-banquells-y-mijares '''Fecha de Emisión: '''18 de Abril de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Miguel Angel Garro "Androide" * Invitado: Franz Chinchot * Invitado: Adrián Ling “El Alacrán” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:42 - La Bella y la Bestia-Fabula Ancestral * 00:15:12 - Inicio de la Película La Bella y La Bestia Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la película 061 - Cuatro Veinte URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/061-cuatro-veinte '''Fecha de Emisión: '''20 de Abril de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:47 - Doblaje de Trino-El Watusu * 00:17:05 - Bob Marley & The Wailers-Waiting In Vain * 00:47:38 - Manu Chao-Mentira * 01:27:27 - John Holt & Sizzla-Police In Helicopter * 01:50:08 - Underworld-Sola Sistim * 02:10:00 - Elite Gymnastics-Here in Heaven 2 Temas Principales: * 00:23:44 - La Iglesia Católica * 00:32:52 - 4:20 * 00:53:21 - Rancheritos y frituras * 01:04:40 - Preguntas de los fans * 01:33:34 - El Aburrimiento 062 - IEM Villares URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/062-iemvillares '''Fecha de Emisión: '''27 de Abril de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:34:49 - Luis Miguel-Dame * 01:09:30 - Alicia Keys-Un-thinkable * 02:06:02 - Ariana Grande,The Weeknd-Love Me Harder * 02:40:46 - UNKLE-Heaven Temas Principales: * 00:00:01 - Anuncio de Contenido Patreon * 00:14:10 - Supermercados * 00:21:22 - Postres * 00:49:17 - Películas y opinión de Iñárritu * 01:14:05 - Cambio de Look/Redes Sociales * 01:36:52 - Orgullo Mexicano * 02:11:05 - Historia del Huracán en Acapulco * 02:20:24 - La Flojera 063 - Nawtico.YTD063.256kbps.aXXo.torrent URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd063-torrent '''Fecha de Emisión: '''4 de Mayo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:00:46 - Campaña PRI Antonio Tarek * 00:14:26 - Röyksopp-Sordid Affair * 00:32:03 - Solange-Losing You * 00:56:43 - Chromatics-Kill For Love * 01:28:06 - Kindness-Swingin Party * 01:50:42 - Blood Orange-Dinner Temas Principales: * 00:07:43 - Mensajes de Voz * 00:25:53 - Pastel Asher * 00:38:20 - Narco Bloqueos Guadalajara * 00:50:04 - Popopastas * 01:12:30 - El Corridito * 01:21:48 - Sección Peores Seres Humanos: Los Taxistas 064 - ¿Tu Mamá Es Tacaña? URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/064-tu-mama-es-tacana '''Fecha de Emisión: '''11 de Mayo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitado: Julio “Regalado” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:18:54 - The Pretenders-Don't Get Me Wrong * 01:07:52 - Ricky Martin-Corazón Entre Nubes * 01:44:15 - Bobby Darin-Mack the Knife * 02:12:02 - Denisse de Kalafe-Señora, Señora, Señora Temas Principales: * 00:12:30 - Popopastas * 00:40:08 - Día de las Madres * 00:58:38 - Tuppers Godinez * 01:14:10 - Pizza en microondas * 01:19:45 - Preguntas de los Fans * 01:53:37 - Celebridad para Madre de tus Hijos Bestiario: * 01:32:21 - Los Viajounchingo 065 - La Calle De Las Sirenas URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/065-la-calle-de-las-sirenas '''Fecha de Emisión: '''18 de Mayo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Christian "Folken" Rodríguez * Invitada: Gaby Vero González * Invitada: Ellirokz Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:20:50 - Apparat-Hailin From The Edge * 01:10:52 - Apparat-Arcadia * 01:39:07 - Röyksopp-Sordid Affair * 02:23:37 - Apparat-You Don't Know Me * 02:38:24 - Talk Talk-It’s My Life Temas Principales: * 00:24:56 - Popopastas * 00:34:23 - Historia de Asalto McDonalds * 00:50:20 - Preguntas a las Invitadas * 01:22:45 - Cutesismo/kawaismo * 01:29:18 - Albures * 01:45:27 - DLC y videojuegos * 02:05:01 - Los Piropos y Acoso 066 - Uber-GONE URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/yatedigo-066-uber-gone '''Fecha de Emisión: '''25 de Mayo de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:14 - Gargajo de Lolita Ayala * 00:20:10 - ASIA-Only Time Will Tell * 00:53:30 - Jamie xx (ft Romy)-Loud Places * 01:32:09 - Summer Heart-My Forever Smile * 02:07:02 - Kindness-I'll Be Back * 02:32:40 - George Michael-Careless Whisper Temas Principales: * 00:24:23 - Uber * 01:16:31 - Objetos en tus bolsillos * 01:27:09 - Preguntas de los fans * 01:46:48 - Logros de Clase Media 067 - Yumbayé (caminar) URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/067-yumbaye-caminar '''Fecha de Emisión: '''1 de Junio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:12 - Comercial Mucho Ojo Videojuegos * 00:21:06 - Cocteau Twins-Pandora (For Cindy) * 00:54:53 - Flunk-Six Seven Times * 01:19:44 - Backini-Twenty Five * 02:04:42 - The Weeknd-What You Need * 02:17:30 - Santana-Samba Pa Ti Temas Principales: * 00:45:23 - Dormir en el trabajo * 01:01:52 - Preguntas del Público * 01:25:47 - Los PRIenials * 01:40:59 - U-Haul * 01:48:30 - Despedida de Lechuga Bestiario: * 00:29:54 - El Bebop (TMNT) 068 - Conseguir Aval URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-068-conseguir-aval '''Fecha de Emisión: '''8 de Junio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mauricio Alejandro Lechuga * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:17:37 - Jennifer Lopez-All I Have * 00:47:02 - Rocío Dúrcal-Costumbres * 01:08:31 - The Weeknd-Earned It * 01:45:30 - Eric Carmen-Make Me Lose Control * 02:10:55 - La Factoría-Todavía Temas Principales: * 00:08:48 - Conseguir Aval * 00:26:18 - Los “Bomberazos”y temas de oficina * 00:54:59 - Cosas perdidas * 01:06:43 - Carteras * 01:16:54 - Carta y preguntas de los fans * 01:27:02 - Temas Políticos 069 - Sensual, un movimiento sensual, sexy URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/yatedigo-069-sensual-un '''Fecha de Emisión: '''29 de Junio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:09 - “Quítate Perra” Alfredo Adame * 00:01:34 - Azul Azul-La Bomba * 00:27:24 - Duke Dumont-I Got U * 01:29:11 - Jamie xx-I Know There's Gonna Be (Good Times) * 02:00:39 - Mijares-Rayando El Sol * 02:47:38 - The Tikiyaki Orchestra-Sunset on the Kona Kai Temas Principales: * 00:09:10 - Autos de Estudiante * 00:34:31 - Menospreciar problemas de otros, intolerancia * 00:55:25 - Salirse de Redes Sociales * 01:05:10 - Metas/Trascender * 01:19:11 - Que le dirias a tu yo de 21 años * 01:36:35 - Viajar al extranjero * 02:16:30 - Videojuegos y ser gamer desde chico 070 - La Risa en Vacaciones URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-070-la-risa-en-vacaciones '''Fecha de Emisión: '''11 de Julio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:20 - La Risa En Vacaciones-Pasito Tun Tun * 00:16:12 - Inicio de la Película La Risa en Vacaciones Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la película 071 - Quiobo Pelonchas URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-071-quiobo-pelonchas '''Fecha de Emisión: '''6 de Julio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:15 - Quiobo Pelonchas * 00:26:25 - The Radio Dept.-Tell * 00:55:04 - Toto-Hold The Line * 01:34:00 - Manuel Ascanio-Vas A Acordarte De Mi * 02:04:29 - Cocteau Twins-Heaven Or Las Vegas * 02:30:00 - Mree-Break My Heart Temas Principales: * 00:12:44 - El Peor Lugar * 00:47:07 - Teoría sin Bases: Benson Dorados * 00:59:26 - Neoliberalismo de la Semana: Practicajas * 01:13:30 - Fiesta de Graduación * 01:24:18 - Anécdotas de Pedas * 01:38:43 - Comer en la penumbra * 01:55:42 - Enrique Garay y cronismo deportivo * 02:14:28 - El aumento del dólar Bestiario: * 00:40:41 - El Toreto Notas: * Club Nautico La Floresta en Ajijic es el origen de Nawtico 072 - Pantyoneros URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-072-pantyoneros '''Fecha de Emisión: '''13 de Julio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:12 - Las Mangas del Chaleco * 00:35:21 - Raleigh Ritchie-Stay Inside (The Internet remix) * 01:01:02 - Kindness-For The Young * 01:45:07 - Joan Sebastian-Tatuajes * 02:45:24 - Lucero-Electricidad Temas Principales: * 00:15:28 - Papel de baño * 00:41:01 - Amazon, Uber y servicios extranjeros * 01:06:44 - Trascendencia * 01:20:50 - Necesidades inoportunas * 01:38:20 - Olores Humanos * 01:50:36 - Opiniones * 02:09:50 - Películas de Terror * 02:17:30 - Existencialismo y Miedos Bestiario: * 01:36:13 - Señores C3PO 073 - Aliento alcohólico URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/showreelrecording-9f9359b06ca5d1dce8dfb8d61e9b5bd6 '''Fecha de Emisión: '''20 de Julio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:11 - Marcos Martinez Soriano, Avisen * 00:14:30 - Ricardo Montaner-Tan Enamorados * 01:09:24 - Funky DL-Luv Sic (Part 2) * 01:32:06 - The Radio Dept.-Lost and Found * 01:59:57 - Lifeformed-Elvish Piper Academy * 02:14:48 - Free Association-Inside/Outside Temas Principales: * 00:29:30 - Historias Náuticas * 00:36:41 - Aliento Alcohólico * 00:48:23 - La Broma y El Humor * 00:54:22 - Idealización del Cielo * 01:01:40 - Antes del Internet * 01:15:14 - Historias de Aliento Alcohólico * 01:24:52 - Game of Thrones * 02:08:15 - Disimular aliento alcohólico 074 - Ophcourse my goodbye horses URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-074-ophcourse-my-goodbye '''Fecha de Emisión: '''27 de Julio de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitada: Ophelia Pastrana Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:32:24 - Beach House-10:37 * 01:10:03 - Caló-Formas De Amor * 02:05:32 - Raleigh Ritchie-The Chased * 02:21:19 - The xx-Together * 02:36:00 - Q Lazzarus-Goodbye Horses Temas Principales: * 00:06:26 - Campus Party Guadalajara * 00:40:46 - Desesperación Millenial * 00:52:45 - Las Deudas * 01:17:24 - Marcha Por Los Niños y comunidad LGBT * 02:10:17 - Tirar basura Inconscientemente 075 - Buscando chamba NO, buscando... URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-075-buscando-chamba-no '''Fecha de Emisión: '''4 de Agosto de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitado: Daniel Mastretta Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:30:37 - Pitbull, Ne-Yo-Time Of Our Lives * 01:00:06 - Monica Naranjo-Solo Se Vive Una Vez * 01:44:03 - The Radio Dept.-It Looked Like Heaven (But Feels Like Hell) * 02:21:05 - Future Islands-Seasons * 02:39:49 - The Weeknd-The Hills Temas Principales: * 00:02:32 - Regreso de Mastretta a México * 00:14:00 - Ventajas y Desventajas de Manejar * 00:39:46 - Historias de Uber * 00:56:03 - Penepastas * 01:09:53 - Tripofobia * 01:17:07 - Comidas Extravagantes * 01:30:41 - Nihilismo de Equipal * 01:51:40 - Historias de Fugas de Agua * 02:09:05 - Big Brother 076 - Galería del calzado URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-076-galer-a-del-calzado '''Fecha de Emisión: '''10 de Agosto de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:19 - Agua Electropura * 00:32:25 - Ricardo Montaner-Déjame Llorar * 01:27:26 - Sam Smith-Latch (Acoustic) * 02:03:23 - Jhené Aiko-The Worst * 02:44:53 - Richard Clayderman-Ballade Pour Adeline Temas Principales: * 00:07:00 - Alto Precio de vivir en DF * 00:16:57 - Libros y Librerías * 00:42:58 - Señoras que se Enojan * 00:56:40 - Películas * 01:05:32 - Friendzone * 02:18:46 - Hacer cosas Tardísimo 077 - Look audaz URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-077-look-audaz-pedereitor '''Fecha de Emisión: '''17 de Agosto de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:14 - El Pedereitor * 00:25:12 - Cristian Castro-Por Amarte Asi * 00:59:09 - Tame Impala-Let It Happen * 01:39:30 - Clam Casino-Natural * 02:08:47 - Beach House - Wildflower Temas Principales: * 00:02:54 - Millennials * 00:32:38 - Popopastas * 00:49:20 - Historias de Playa * 01:07:48 - Cereales * 01:22:38 - La Visita Inesperada Familiar * 01:29:49 - Estilo de Vida “Libre” * 01:43:29 - Cosas que Guardas mal/Olvidas 078 - Rebeldito cagado URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-078-rebeldito-cagado '''Fecha de Emisión: '''24 de Agosto de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Enrique Legorreta Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:09 - Regaño de Raúl Velazco a Coque Muñiz * 00:28:26 - Frida Sundemo-For You, Love * 01:03:18 - Eydie Gorme y Los Panchos-Nosotros * 01:36:50 - Phil Collins-In the Air Tonight * 02:02:35 - Beach House-Space Song * 02:18:32 - OutKast-Roses Temas Principales: * 00:20:31 - Vínculo entre Porras y su equipo deportivo * 00:24:58 - Prensa Brasileña * 00:33:13 - La Rebeldía * 01:07:55 - Hijo Rebelde * 01:24:31 - Películas * 01:30:52 - Cambiar dinero * 01:43:48 - Lunch de niño pobre/rico Bestiario: * 01:20:47 - Niñas Compsognathus 079 - Cambiar de opinión es normal URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-079-cambiar-de-opinion-es-normal '''Fecha de Emisión: '''31 de Agosto de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí Di Carlo “Punisher” * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Carlos Israel “Casper” * Invitado: Enrique Legorreta Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:21 - Jesus Palma-Corrido De Los Ovnis * 00:18:44 - El Personal-Broche de Oro * 00:54:01 - The Weeknd Tell Your Friends * 01:48:36 - Extreme-More Than Words * 02:07:34 - Nosaj Thing -Eclipse/Blue Temas Principales: * 00:10:00 - Popopastas * 00:27:35 - Zoológicos * 00:36:57 - “Para eso trabajo” * 01:06:52 - Tirada de cosas * 01:21:12 - Historia de Casper del mentón * 01:32:46 - Conceptos de Toretos Bestiario: * 01:17:00 - Los Pantallos 080 - Star Wars Episode IV A new hope URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/showreelrecording-4631590687f24305d072e0532b92fa70 '''Fecha de Emisión: '''21 de Noviembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitado: Miguel Angel Garro "Androide" Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:10:16 - Inicio de película Star Wars Episode IV Temas Principales: * Comentarios de la película 081 - Tacos al Vaporwave URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-081-tacos-al-vaporwave '''Fecha de Emisión: '''7 de Septiembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” * Invitado: Enrique Legorreta Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:15 - Sentidos Apuestos-Amor Binario * 00:30:52 - Cristian Castro-Vuelveme A Querer * 01:11:30 - Zelda Twilight Princess-Hyrule Field (Night) * 02:06:46 - The Weeknd-As You Are * 02:42:21 - N/A Temas Principales: * 00:10:30 - Broncearse a la mala * Creepypastas ** 00:42:15 - Voces ** 01:16:34 - El Inmortal (Borges) * 02:18:24 - Ataques de Pánico * 02:31:06 - El encabronadismo 082 - No Es En Vivo URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-082-no-es-en-vivo '''Fecha de Emisión: '''14 de Septiembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:08 - En Febrero son las Inscripciones * 00:15:38 - Sentidos Opuestos - Inexplicablemente * 00:54:50 - The Weeknd-Angel * 01:25:27 - Paco de Lucia-Entre Dos Aguas * 02:07:33 - N/A Temas Principales: * 00:22:26 - La Catorcena * 01:01:58 - 30 años Mario Bros * 01:07:13 - Amigos que se hablan golpeado * 01:34:38 - Refugiados * 01:52:58 - Llegar a fiesta familiar de amigo 083 - Las Manos Prietas URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-083-las-manos-prietas '''Fecha de Emisión: '''21 de Septiembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:28 - Pregunta Pokemon * 00:20:47 - Carlos Perez-Las Manos Quietas * 00:45:35 - Bobby Caldwell-What You Won't Do for Love * 01:26:18 - Kali Uchis-Know What I Want * 02:07:28 - The C90s-Shine A Light Temas Principales: * 00:07:27 - Historia lesión Tenedor * 00:25:15 - Comida en el mundo/para fiesta * 00:34:33 - Pollos * 00:51:28 - Historia Gaby Vero de sus perritos * 01:30:58 - Lucha Libre 084 - Omar Fierro Pariente-kun URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-084-omar-fierro-pariente-kun '''Fecha de Emisión: '''5 de Octubre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Christian "Folken" Rodríguez * Invitado: Jorge Díaz “Muño” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:33:13 - Alejandro Fernández-A La Vera Del Camino * 01:21:15 - Disclosure ft Brendan Reilly-Moving Mountains * 02:18:42 - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu-Candy Candy Temas Principales: * 00:43:54 - Deshodorante * 00:58:18 - The Martian y más cine * 01:36:30 - Cereales * 01:43:42 - Monedas y cambios * 01:51:19 - Viajes en avión y malas experiencias Bestiario: * 00:36:35 - Sr Némesis 085 - Fresa Sin Dinero URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-085-fresa-sin-dinero '''Fecha de Emisión: '''12 de Octubre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:07 - Futbol Picante José Ramón * 00:36:05 - Luis Miguel-El Reloj * 01:07:24 - Alejandro Fernández-Me Dediqué A Perderte * 01:25:50 - Goldroom-Till Sunrise (feat. Mammals) * 02:22:06 - Jhené Aiko-Spotless Mind Temas Principales: * 00:25:34 - Historia de “La Coyoacana” * 00:39:36 - Papa Francisco y la Religión * 00:56:10 - Tecnología y espacio * 01:18:22 - Flippy recargado * 01:29:56 - Panes y postres * 01:41:28 - Mc Donalds y comida chatarra * 02:02:46 - Lesión de Manolo Bestiario: * 00:07:14 - Fresas sin lana * 02:06:18 - Ruidosman 086 - Jorge Luke, Soy Tu Padre URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-086-jorge-luke-soy-tu-padre '''Fecha de Emisión: '''19 de Octubre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:08 - Saludos de la tía de 67 años * 00:29:34 - Luis Miguel-Tu Y Yo * 01:10:49 - J Dilla-So Far To Go * 01:56:00 - Beach House-Elegy To The Void * 02:12:47 - M83-Gone Temas Principales: * 00:05:02 - Teorías Star Wars Episodio 7 * 00:43:00 - Ropa Interior * 00:49:01 - Ropa con olor a humedad * 00:59:26 - Historia de Manolo pidiendo 1 peso * 01:15:55 - Historia de “La Coyoacana” 2.0 * 02:05:38 - Historia de Manolo de “cazatalentos” y la “refres” 087 - Este Podcast Da Cáncer URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-087-este-podcast-da-cancer '''Fecha de Emisión: '''26 de Octubre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Invitado: Jorge Arellano “Urovoros” * Invitada: Gaby Vero González Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:18 - La Balada del Vagabundo * 00:37:15 - Azul Violeta-La Misma * 00:50:56 - Alf-Intro * 01:30:48 - Mónica Naranjo-Óyeme * 02:19:32 - Richard Hawley-Tonight the Streets Are Ours (Acoustic Version) Temas Principales: * 00:05:07 - OMS y productos cancerígenos * 00:44:48 - Mercancía YTD * 00:53:11 - Historia de la Boda Franz Chinchot 088 - No nos despedimos. URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-088-no-nos-despedimos '''Fecha de Emisión: '''3 de Noviembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:12 - Network Music Ensemble-Bone Crusher * 00:24:32 - The Radio Dept-The One * 00:30:40 - Lifeformed-You Can Always Come Home * 00:52:47 - Sade-All About Our Love * 01:35:55 - João Gilberto - Desafinado * 02:03:25 - Los Guardianes Del Amor-Mi Alma Te Seguira Temas Principales: * 00:16:46 - Motoratones en Guadalajara * 00:35:29 - Explicación “no nos despedimos” * 00:59:25 - Comida y demás * 01:06:00 - F1 en México * 01:18:21 - Venta a la salida de conciertos * 01:30:08 - NBA * 01:50:00 - Compras en Texas Bestiario: * 00:12:35 - Cántaro (hermano del Turok) * 00:20:23 - Neymar de barrio 089 - Venid a mi... al caos. URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-089-venid-a-mi-al-caos '''Fecha de Emisión: '''9 de Noviembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:09 - Cover-La Ventanita?? * 00:25:19 - Carlos Perez-Las Manos Quietas * 00:53:34 - Thompson Twins-Hold Me Now * 01:29:08 - Michael Bolton-When a Man Loves a Woman * 01:38:10 - Geotic-And Upon Awakening * 02:07:03 - Kontekst-Buddha Temas Principales: * 00:16:40 - Niños * 00:29:55 - Tatuajes * 00:39:01 - Historia de Manuel en el camión * 00:42:19 - Olvidar cosas en traslados * 01:00:50 - Películas * 01:16:34 - Donde dormir que no sea tu cama * 01:41:47 - Talk shows y demás programas piteros * 01:51:08 - Historias de Uber de Asher y Tenedor * 01:56:32 - Su casa, provecho ,salud y cosas de “educación” Bestiario: * 00:12:37 - Bib Fortuna * 00:32:47 - Los Charizards 091 - Dennis "el gusano" Rodman URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-091-dennis-rodman '''Fecha de Emisión: '''16 de Noviembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Lorenzo Grajales “Renzo” * Invitado: Carlos Israel “Casper” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:14 - El Afilador * 00:23:22 - The Internet Ft. Kaytranada-Girl * 00:49:28 - Narraciones de Orvañanos * 01:10:24 - M83-Skin of the Night * 01:25:44 - John Williams-The Desert and the Robot Auction (A New Hope OST) * 02:02:39 - John Holt-Police In Helicopter * 02:06:15 - Kali Uchis-Know What I Want Temas Principales: * 00:17:30 - La “Refres” side B * 00:33:42 - Apodismo * 00:51:54 - Creepypastas de Renzo * 01:03:33 - Recomendación Costillas GDL: Wabbas y San Antonio: Old San Francisco * 01:21:16 - Star Wars New Hope y premiere de Force Awaken * 01:46:33 - Gente que opina sin saber 092 - Artemio de Valle Arizpe URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-092-artemio-de-valle-arizpe '''Fecha de Emisión: '''24 de Noviembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Invitado: Artemio Urbina Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:15 - N/A * 00:27:48 - Kraftwerk-Pocket Calculator * 01:20:50 - Art of Noise-Close (To The Edit) * 02:30:36 - Hot Butter-Popcorn Temas Principales: * Platica con Artemio y preguntas del público ** 00:10:23 - Vida en redes sociales ** 00:19:15 - Inicio de colección de Arcades ** 00:32:50 - Música ** 00:39:37 - Temblor del 85 ** 00:54:55 - Libros recomendados: *** A Perfect Vacuum y Fables for Robots-Stanisław Lem *** Flow My Tears, the Policeman Said-Philip K. Dick *** All You Need Is Kill-Hiroshi Sakurazaka ** 01:10:25 - Cómo se conocieron Asher y Artemio ** 01:27:21 - Temores ** 01:41:32 - Consejos Informáticos 093 - En familia con Isabelo URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-093-en-familia-con-isabelo '''Fecha de Emisión: '''30 de Noviembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Mariano Latapí di Carlo “Punisher” * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” * Invitado: Carlos Israel “Casper” * Invitada: María Fernanda (Esposa Casper) Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:13 - Chabelo-El Reino Del Revés * 00:28:52 - Sentidos Apuestos-/Çπɑ̃Я£iɛ ЅμФ✝п/ * 00:55:40 - Justin Bieber-Company * 01:34:40 - MOTHXR-Touch * 02:02:46 - The Weeknd-Shameless Temas Principales: * 00:10:13 - Casper en Guadalajara * 00:22:14 - Historia de “Los Canastos” (Glorias de Cuba) * 00:34:32 - San Juan de Dios * 00:51:37 - Puni en T.G.I. Friday's * 01:00:04 - YTD es un podcast de cambiar de Opinión * 01:11:06 - Chabelo y su despedida * 01:20:31 - Los Desidia Martinez y Tiliches Perez * 01:40:20 - Videojuegos * 01:49:22 - Bautizos Notas: * Nombre del Episodio: Por la última emisión del programa de Chabelo 094 - Peda en domingo URL: '''https://soundcloud.com/nawtico/ytd-094-peda-en-domingo '''Fecha de Emisión: '''14 de Diciembre de 2015 '''Alineación: * Luis Manuel Pérez Martínez “Tenedor” * Miguel Antonio Sandoval "Asher" * Daniel Antonio Sandoval “Piano” Canciones que aparecen en el programa: * 00:01:20 - Comercial Marlboro * 00:18:31 - Sentidos Apuestos-ipochquiotlacueyotl 420 * 00:54:10 - Caifanes-Para Que No Digas Que No Pienso En Ti * 01:26:57 - Depeche Mode-The Love Thieves * 01:54:32 - Johnny Laboriel & Los Rebeldes del Rock-La Hiedra Venenosa * 02:06:48 - Pet Shop Boys-West End Girls Temas Principales: * 00:05:25 - Honor * 00:36:10 - Peda en Domingo * 00:41:36 - Fiestas en Familia * 01:07:14 - Cumpleañeros * 01:20:56 - Comerciales * 01:33:17 - Cosas de Primaria * 01:43:17 - Juguetes * 01:58:20 - FIL Guadalajara y Libro donde participa Tenedor (Jergario Tapatio) Bestiario: * 01:42:16 - Los Preperos 95-El rey mago negro Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 96-Chapowie Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 97-Coca en lunes Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 98-Glutamato monosódico Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 99-El Papa-natas Staff: Asher, Manolo, Puni, Gaby (primera mitad del programa), Dmtta, Muño Canciones que aparecen en el programa: De vez en mes - Ricardo Arjona Temas: Análisis de la canción “De vez en mes” de Ricardo Arjona Visita del Papa a México Debate de religión (catolicismo) 99.1-San Valentina Salsa Picante Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 99.3.1416-Tres veces te engañé Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 99-3/4-Papá Chichón con Polo Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 99x- Las cuatro canchas Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 99XL3-Adiós a la gripe en un dos por tres Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 99 Red Version-Soy un idiota, no importa. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 101 - Tuinky Dálmata. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 102 - ¿Cuántas? Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 103 - Jorge Nitales. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 104 - Sano, sano pero muy marrano. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 105 - Paquetaxo de Quexo Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 106 - ME QUITO LA CAMISA POR UN BUEN AMIGO Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 107 - Ni al oro ni al amor me humillo... Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 108 - Como Peter Pan 8. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 109 - Los Tres caballeros. 'Invitados: Jorge Arellano, Claudio Quiroz ''Anecdotario: # Ansiedades de Asher, Clau y Urovoros. # El peor baño laboral (Popopastas), Asher, Manuel Tenedor, Clau, Urovoros. # El güey que se la jaló por la clase, Asher. # La peluca de vellos púbicos, Urovoros. # La soga larga (sin albur), Asher. # El "tubo" al maestro, Urovoros. Creepypastas: # El viejo que canta y baila. # Esa ya se la sabe. # La mujer en la ventana, anécdota de un fan. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: # Augustine - Blood Orange. # Aquello que me diste - Alejandro Sanz. # Burning Heart - Survivor. '''110 - Debajo de 100 preperos. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 111 - Riopan y circo. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 112 - Bajita la mano. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 113 - Carnitas Rafael. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 114 - Las lenguas de doble filo. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 115 - ¿Estás listo para continuar? Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 116 - Olor a refri. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 117 - Los viajes de Gulliver Garza. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: La refreshhhh! 118 - El dólar a veinte, uñas. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 119 - Deliciosas sabor vainilla. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 120 -''' Canciones que aparecen en el programa: '''121 - Marisquero grosero. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 122 - Cabro reposado. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 123 - Timbiro. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 124 - La muerte me pela los dientes. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 125 - Donald Trump-etas. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 126 - No es en vivo vol. 2 Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 127 - Midi de birriería. Sin invitados Temas: * Galletas y pan, los mejores y peores y sus acompañamientos * Músicos de birriería, cenaduría * Estudio de la letra de Me va a Extrañar de Montaner * Manolo en GDL (un malviaje y la FIL) * Cartas del público (homosexualidad, creepypasta de Navidad, clase de inglés) Canciones que aparecen en el programa: Covers de LuisMi, Ricardo Montaner, Roberto Carlos con sintetizador 128 - Confidente de Secundaría. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 129 - Navidaddy issues. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 130 - Eugenio Carne asada. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 131 - Wi-Fi en el fin del mundo. 'Invitado: Jorge Díaz ''Canciones que aparecen en el programa: Vaporwave de Tenedor (Al final) '132 - Yo soy 132... pero de cintura. '''Invitados: Diego Mastretta, Tierra ''Canciones que aparecen en el programa: '''133 - Gamborimbo. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 134 - Cristo de SEJUVE. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 135 - San Juan Valentín. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 136 - Grandes papadas. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 137 - Squalo Pegadita. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 138 - No hay pizzeros. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 139 - Atila Gruesa. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 140 - #HashtagPodcast Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 142 - Los Pantallos. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 143 - No se apene. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 144 - Carnisalchichonería. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 145 - Robamaridos. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 146 - Güero pobre. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 147 -''' Canciones que aparecen en el programa: '''148 - La Peor Mochila. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 149 - Gay Mostron. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 150 - Sushi de antier. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 151 - ¿Y tú quién eres? Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 152- México lindo y querido. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 153 - Piel gruesa. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 154 - Edo Yaño. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 155 - El joven Mirriata. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 156 - El fantasma Figueroa. 'Recomendaciones urovoristas de películas para Halloween, ''Creepypastas: # El toro del diablo, anécdota de un fan. (Especial H.P Lovecraft) # Azathoth # El terrible anciano ( "The Terrible Old Man" ''). # Dagón. # Aire frío. ''Canciones que aparecen en el programa: '''158 - Cuarto Aniv. de la Rev. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 159 - Tambo de azotea. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 160. Hoodie en alberca Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 161. Paty Navidad Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 162. Sepa la Bola feat Jis Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 163. Rebeca de ALV Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 164. Tos de Gordazo Invitado(s): Daniel Mastretta "Dmtta" Canciones que aparecen en el programa: Dmtta comió pizza “del suelo” Lo terrible del internet (en especial Facebook) 165. Ate de miembrillo Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 166. Los calaveros Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 167. Consejos íntimos Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 168. El chico temido Canciones que aparecen en el programa Mientras van a mear. 1 Eating Hooks - Moderat 2 Ready / Problems - Boy Pablo '' '''169. Eroti sex' Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 170. Ropa tipo americana Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 171. Pase Ud. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 172. Tía Píolin Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 173. Como Jefe Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 174. Si puede ayude, si no retírese Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 175. Honesto, honesto.''Canciones que aparecen en el programa:'' Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 176. Ganamos, perdimos Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 177. Soltero Lonchibon Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 178. Tamales Oa-equis-aqueños Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 179. Niño menso Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 180. Sam el TUCO Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 181. Don Esporádico Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 182. Larry el RATA Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 183. Cruz del Sur Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 184. Sumimasen すみません. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 185. Topo pito Chico. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 186. Me reconoció un Mariachi. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 187. Llantas y mariscos. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 188. Sobrevivimos al peñato. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 189. La cuarta. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 190. Comer bien, coger fuerte y esperar la muerte. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 191. Felo navo (Especial de Navidad 2018). Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 192. Paso sin ver Feat. JIS. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 193. ¡Ahora en Youtube! Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 194. Paso el ceda. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 195. Ni Lechuga Poker de Ases. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 196. Febrero Loco y marzo ¿Qué tan poco? Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 197. San Valentina Salsa Muy Picante. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 198. Mexicano Kasparov. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199. Prenda cansada. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.1. Casa con alberca. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.2. Amor al hambre. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.3. Elena don't worry! Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.4. Ayúdame Freud. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.5. Doña Vortex Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.6. Hola María Conejo. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.7. Semana Santa Doooos! feat @Urovoros. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 199.8. Había una vez...truz. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: 1999.9. Clegaine Hnos. Canciones que aparecen en el programa: Invitados * Christian "Folken" Rodriguez ** 000 Beta ** 001-Luisa ** 020-Pacific Rim ** 034-Christan "Folken" Rodriguez ** 043-Yakult ** 065-La Calle De Las Sirenas ** 084-Omar Fierro Pariente-kun * Lorenzo "Renzo" Grajalez ** 008-Renzo ** 015-Jeff Bridges ** 017-Mauricio Alejandro ** 032-Ruben León ** 053-Tu Mascota Fiel ** 064-Tu Mamá Es Tacaña ** 067-Yumbayé ** 068-Conseguir Aval ** 069-Sensual, un movimiento sensual, sexy ** 075-Buscando chamba NO, buscando... ** 077-Look audaz ** 080-Star Wars Episode IV A new hope ** 083-Las Manos Prietas ** 086-Jorge Luke, Soy Tu Padre ** 091-Dennis "el gusano" Rodman * Jorge Arellano "Urovoros" ** 013-Jorge ** 018-El RPG ** 024 - Walt Disney ** 029-Spirit R/T Verde ** 039-Doña Pola ** 044-Aquí espantan con Rafael Incán ** YTD Navideño 2014 ** 058-Semana Santa ** 072-Pantyoneros ** 075-Buscando chamba NO, buscando... ** 081-Tacos al Vaporwave ** 087-Este Podcast Da Cáncer * Daniel Mastretta "Dmtta" ** 005-Año Viejo ** 030-Back to the Future ** 048 Sobrino De Angeles Mastretta ** 051-Barbajan De Stratus ** 075 - Buscando chamba NO, buscando... * Jorge Diaz "Muño" ** 047-Farmacias Guadalajara ** 056- Acapulco, Cuerpo Y Alma ** 062- IEM Villares ** 066-Uber-GONE ** 067-Yumbarye ** 070-La Risa en Vacaciones ** 076-Galería del calzado ** 083-Las Manos Prietas ** 084-Omar Fierro Pariente-kun * Gaby Vero Gonzalez ** 005-Año Viejo ** 006-Doña Elvira ** 012-Su Majestad ** 013-Jorge ** 015-Jeff Bridges ** 034-Christian "Folken" Rodríguez ** 041-Lin May ** 044-Aquí Espantan con Rafael Inclán ** 048-Sobrino de Ángeles Mastretta ** 053-Tu Mascota Fiel ** 056-Acapulco, Cuerpo y Alma ** 058-Semana Santa ** 065-La Calle De Las Sirenas ** 069-Sensual, un movimiento sensual, sexy ** 071-Quiobo Pelonchas ** 083-Las Manos Prietas ** 085-Fresa Sin Dinero ** 087-Este Podcast Da Cáncer * Rolando Cedillo Caballero "Rolman" ** 030- Back to the Future * Enrique Legorreta "Lego" ** YTD Navideño 2014 ** 078-Rebeldito cagado ** 079-Cambiar de opinión es normal ** 081-Tacos al Vaporwave * Carlos Israel "Casper" ** 004-Navideño ft Sector Libertad ** 005-Año Viejo ** 036-Mago Richard ** 043-Yakult ** 079-Cambiar de opinión es normal ** 091-Dennis "el gusano" Rodman ** 093-En familia con Isabelo * Luis Alberto Perez Martinez "Betito" ** 004-Navideño ft Sector Libertad ** 021-El Pato Pascual ** 036-Mago Richard * Ophelia Pastrana ** 005-Año Viejo ** 074-Ophcourse my goodbye horses * Pablo Pailles "Señor Pixel" o "Yoshi" ** 020-Pacific Rim ** 038 - Organista de Birrieria ** 074-Ophcourse my goodbye horses * Franz Chinchot ** 024-Walt Disney ** 025-Oswald The Lucky Rabbit ** 043-Yakult ** YTD Navideño 2014 ** 060-Rocío Banquells y Mijares * Jose Armando Reynoso "Bola" ** 036-Mago Richard * Claudio Quiroz ** 043-Yakult * Ivan Zaragoza ** 047-Farmacias Guadalajara * Miguel Angel Garro "Androide" ** 050-Blade Runner ** 060-Rocío Banquells y Mijares ** 080-Star Wars Episode IV A new hope * Ellirokz ** 065-La Calle de las Sirenas * Artemio Urbina ** 092-Artemio de Valle Arizpe * Adrian Ling "El Alacran" ** 060-Rocío Banquells y Mijares